Photo Strips
by NorraLynn
Summary: Amidst all the Bella and Jacob drama happening during this time, is another bit of drama that is going seemingly unnoticed until a certain red-haired leech takes a special interest in the pretty freckled-faced, green-eyed girl who was Embry's best kept secret, but is now the entire Quillette tribe responsibility to protect.Drama/Romance/Humor. Language Triggering topics/Embry/OC
1. Introduction

**Okay so this is my first Embry story and I'm sorry if the way I see him doesn't completely capture how you viewed him, but I am taking into account his character in both the book and movie which were soft-hearted, introverted (not gonna say shy cause that's not how he comes off to me), and sweet. Also the nickname he calls Elise is pronounced Lee-sey, I was going to use Elle but then I was like no I want something that seems soft and unique which is Lisie came from. Anyhoo enjoy my lovelies and I will be back sometime soon with more!**

* * *

 _Elise_

"Is this really how you want do this?!" He asked softly.

I didn't stop stuffing my clothes into the duffel bag as I spoke, "Yes, this is exactly how I want to do this Embry."

I spun around to face him and it took everything in me not to burst into tears right there, he looked exhausted and his eyes were shining no doubt from tears that he refused to let spill. I looked away from him as I let out a breath and then I hurried out of the room, I could hear footsteps following after me and I all but ran towards the front door, bursting through it out into the bitter cold.

"Elise, don't do this! Running is never the right answer and you should know that better than anyone else!" Embry called after me.

His voice quivered as he spoke and I curled my free hand into a fist, I spun around to face him and I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"This what I do, I run when things become too much for me to handle and I can't handle this right now. You are never home, Embry, and I need you to be there because I can't keep going through my days without you. I miss you, I fucking miss you babe, but you are gone when I go to bed and most of the time you aren't even there when I wake up." I said my voice breaking.

I let out a humorless laugh as I wiped at my face, I quickly looked away from Embry as I mentally cursed myself for it always coming down to this; an involuntary shiver ran through my body as the wind current picked up and I suddenly realized that he was standing outside in a pair of loose cut-off's. How was he not cold? My mind raced through every possibility and suddenly the little pieces began to click together, all the times I saw him with Sam and his little posse, all the stories Nona and Poppy used to tell me about the men who became wolves to protect their people.

"Elise, I wish I could tell you what's going on and please believe me when I say that I want to tell you, but I am not allowed too. It's killing me that I can't tell you, Lisie and I can't lose you because of this, so I am begging you to just stay." Embry said slowly walking towards me.

A nervous laugh left my lips as I brought up one of my shaking hands to brush my hair out of my face, I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was uncontrollable laughter.

Embry stopped walking and looked at me perplexed, my bag slid to the ground and my arm wrapped around my stomach as I bent over still laughing.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I didn't see it sooner! I mean it was right in front of me this whole time and I didn't see it." I said after a minute.

A short gasp left my lips as I stared at Embry who still seemed confused at my sudden outburst of laughter.

"You're one of the protectors, that is the only logical reason for you never being around anymore and if Sam is pissed that I know, then I'll tell him straight up that you had nothing to do with me finding out." I said after a minute.

Embry stood frozen in his place and another shiver ran through my body as the wind began howling, I moved to pick up my bag when suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath my feet and the bitter cold was replaced with a welcome warmth. My eyes fell on Embry who looked so relieved that I finally knew his secret and it suddenly occurred to me how much I had missed this dork, I wiggled my arms out from underneath his arms and wrapped them around his shoulders as he spun me around.

He placed me back on the ground and grabbed my bag before draping one of his arms across my shoulders and leading me back to the house. I had a lot of questions for Embry and the other guys too, but I decided they could wait till tomorrow because all that mattered was that for now I had my boyfriend back. I couldn't help the sinking feeling I felt in my chest as I wondered for how long I would have him back and I quickly shook the thought away as I wrapped an arm around his waist because that didn't matter; I had Embry and I refused to let anyone, including Sam take him away from me again.

* * *

 **I really hope you lovelies enjoyed this, I know it's short and confusing but if I am being honest that is what I was going for because Embry is a character that was always shrouded in mystery for me and I still want that to be the case here, plus I don't want to give to much away about Elise yet because it's still early on. Don't be afraid to comment down below because even though I don't reply I do read the comments and take into account criticism and squeal in delight at the excitement and compliments in others. All right babes, imma go now! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	2. Little White Truths

**Hi babies! Here's another chapter for you! I decided to go ahead and put two up because well the last one was pretty short, but the real reason is because I'm procrastinating studying for my finals which just so happen to start in 9 and a half hours. On a more exciting note, I will be posting chapters from both Elise and Embry's points of view, so the next one will be from Elise's and then Embry's and so on. Anyhoo loves, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Embry_ **  
**

I was woken up by someone knocking loudly on my bedroom door and I groaned softly because I really did not feel like dealing with anybody after last night. I was just glad that Elise finally knew, the only bad thing was that Sam was going to be pissed when he found out because other than the councils and the imprints no one was supposed to know. I rolled out of bed and stopped short when Elise mumbled softly, I froze in place and watched her for a minute before letting a breath of relief when I realized she was still asleep. **  
**

The knocking on my door became banging and I quickly moved to open it, I was greeted by Paul and Jared, and Paul opened his mouth to speak but I quickly placed my hand over his mouth and stepped into the hallway, making sure I shut the door behind me.

Once the door was shut I pulled my hand away from Paul's mouth, while he glared daggers at me, I rolled my eyes and spoke quietly, "Next try to be a bit more courteous because my girlfriend just so happens to be sleeping in there as well. Now why the hell are you two at 7am and don't tell me it's because Sam called another meeting; if that is why then I'm not coming, it's Saturday and I almost lost my girlfriend last night because of all the sneaking around."

"Actually it is a meeting, only because someone else shifted and normally Sam wouldn't bother any of us with it until the new guy calmed down, but it's Jacob Black and Sam thinks it will help for you to be there when he explains everything to Jake because you are his friend." Jared spoke up.

I sighed heavily because now I was in a big mess, Elise knew, but no one else knows that she knows. How was I going to handle this? Then it clicked, I could cover all this up by saying that I had imprinted on her and that it'd be good for her to come too.

"Okay, just let me get Lisie because she needs to meet Emily today." I said quickly.

"Wait does that mean?" Paul questioned.

I nodded and quickly slipped back into my room, making sure the door shut so that they would take that as their cue to not say anything else.

I quietly moved towards the bed and sat down on it, I gently shook Elise's shoulder and she grumbled softly. I shook her shoulder again and said, "Lisie, wake up; we're running late."

Elise slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me, confusion alight in her green eyes before they brightened as a smile spread across her face and then suddenly my whole world flipped upside down. I was stunned as I felt my heart race as I stared down at Elise, I had loved her for a long time, though I hadn't told her yet and suddenly all that love I felt became so much more intense and my entire being was anchored to her, then it hit me that I had just imprinted on my girlfriend and suddenly it wasn't a lie anymore.

"Wha-What just happened, Embry?" Elise asked pushing herself up onto her elbows.

"I- umm you know what I'll explain that to you on our way over to Sam's, okay? But we really need to be getting over there now because he does not like to be kept waiting." I said softly.

My heart was racing as I stood up from the bed and I began to wonder how I was supposed to tell her that I just imprinted on her which literally meant that we were tied to each other for the rest of our lives. I heard the bed squeak as Elise got up and I turned around to face her, I felt a smile pull at my lips as she struggled to pull on a pair of jeans with one hand and put her up with the other. I walked towards her and took her hair into my hands proceeding to put it up into the ponytail she was trying to put it into, Elise mumbled a thank you as she quickly pulled her jeans on and then her old high tops.

I grabbed her hand as she reached for her make-up and she looked up at me, I smiled and said, "C'mon we're late and it's supposed to rain today anyways, nice shirt by the way."

I pulled her out of the room as she realized she was still wearing apple jacks t-shirt that she'd stolen from me in junior high. I was relieved to see that Paul and Jared had already left, I grabbed Elise's jacket from the kitchen chair and handed it to her as we stepped outside. I let go of her hand for a second, to make sure the door was locked and then I turned back to Elise who stood there smiling at me, I smiled back at her and reached out for her hand which she quickly dodged so that she could jump on my back.

I let out a soft laugh as I began walking and she loosely wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she spoke, "So you still haven't told me what happened back there in your room."

My stomach dropped as all of my thoughts jumbled together, but I still started talking before I even knew what to say.

"Okay, so umm there's this thing called imprinting and it happens whenever a shapeshifter, or protector as you call it, finds their soulmate and when they find that person they are literally bound to them for the rest of their lives and eventually those two souls will wind up together intimately because they're supposed to create the next generation of protectors." I tried to explain.

I mentally groaned because I realized that sounded so stupid and choppy and frankly really weird.

"Does that mean you imprinted on me and that we're bonded for life? If that's what's going on here, then I can be cool with that 'cause I was never planning on leaving you. I mean you're like my very own kind of crack and no matter how much I try to ditch you, I can't 'cause I'm kinda addicted to everything about you." Elise replied.

I smiled for the upteenth time in the last 20 or so minutes because somehow I had managed to find someone who was almost as dorky as I am and I couldn't be more grateful because only she would be able to understand my awkward explanation of imprinting. The rest of the way to Sam's house we were both quiet, but it was mostly because Elise had fallen asleep and I only knew that because I could hear her softly snoring in my ear.

Jake was pacing on Sam's front porch when I walked up and he looked up when he heard footsteps, I watched his face go from that of relief to slight confusion as he saw Elise's sleeping form in my arms. I chuckled nervously because I had never introduced Elise to Jake or Quill, actually no one besides my mom and the pack knew I had a girlfriend.

Sam stepped outside and his hard expression immediately softened as he saw Elise asleep in my arms. I walked up the steps and softly said, "Sorry it took me a while, she's not easy to wake up and then I was trying to find the best way to explain to her what I exactly am; I'm just glad she happens to be a very understanding person."

Sam nodded and then called for Jared who appeared in the doorway immediately, Sam turned to him and said, "Take Embry's imprint into the spare room and keep an eye on her till Embry can be with her."

Jared nodded and moved to grab her, but I stepped back suddenly overcome with a strong feeling to keep her safe and I was ready for Sam to say something then I noticed both his and Jared's posture change.

"Embry, get inside and stay with your girl and Emily." Sam said his voice demanding.

I quickly followed his orders as Paul stepped around me, the door shut behind him and Emily turned to me with a soft smile. I gave her a soft smile in return and walked into the living room, I gently laid Lisie down on the couch and then sat down on the floor beside her head. I watched Emily in the kitchen and softly grabbed Lisie's hand when her arm fell across my shoulder, my heart was beating quickly and my senses were on full alert as I kept a careful eye on Emily and listened for any sort of threat. I could smell the stench of a leech in the air and it made my blood boil at the thought that one had been so close to my girl; and I suddenly knew exactly what Jared and Sam must feel for their girls, I didn't mind the feeling though because it was what I had always felt towards and about Elise just more intense.

* * *

 **I really hope you beautiful people enjoyed this chapter because I feel like it's a bit awkward, but it makes it kind of realistic. That's what I think at least, though I would love to hear what you dolls have to say so don't be afraid to leave a comment or two! Love you peeps! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	3. Two Perfectly Matched Dorks

**Hello loves! I am back with a third chapter for y'all and I am proud to say that I have officially finished my second semester of college, so I have a bit of extra free time which I will use to write and binge watch Netlfix, but in the meantime here is #3. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Elise_

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned softly as I shifted my body, I became painstakingly aware that I was no longer in Embry's bed and my mind foggily thought back through everything that happened. I shot up on the couch a little too quickly, a strange noise left my mouth as I tumbled onto the floor and startled Embry who must've fallen asleep as well. My eyes darted towards the wide doorway, that led towards the kitchen, as a couple guys hurried over only to stop and burst into maniacal when they saw what had caused all the commotion. My nervous giggle soon turned into a full-fledged fit of laughter as I realized how I'd landed, one leg was still on the couch and the other was awkwardly draped across Embry's arm, creating easy access to my denim-covered vagina.

At first Embry was confused, till he looked towards me and followed my gaze to which his face immediately reddened. My laughter ceased and I shot a dark glare towards the two dim-wits, whose names I had yet to learn, who were still laughing; their laughter ceased and I tried to sit up which proved to be harder than I had thought, Embry leaned forward slightly and wrapped his free arm around my waist and quickly pulled me into an upright position. A giggle escaped my lips as I realized that I was more stuck now than I was before, the blush coloring Embry's face deepened and I heard footsteps padding across the floor towards us. I squawked when a pair of hands lifted me up by the armpits, my hands slapped across my mouth as I realized I'd just made an even weirder noise than when I'd fallen off the couch.

Everyone busted into a fit of laughter as I stood there in my embarrassment, Embry stood up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I could feel his laughter vibrating through his chest and I buried my face into it, trying to hide very obvious blushing face; I felt his lips press against my hair and then he softly said, "I like your weird noises, love, they're what make you unique."

I pulled back slightly and gave a weak smile, my face still felt warm and I just wanted to crawl into a hole because though I was known to make a weird noise here and there never had it made me the laughing stock of a group.

"If you two lovebirds want food, you better get it now before these three scarf it down." Emily said with a light laugh.

I ducked out of Embry's embrace and made a mad dash for the table, I ducked under the three giants all reaching for the food on the table and grabbed three very large muffins before spinning out of the way. I moved out of the way and leaned up against the counter, Embry walked into the kitchen and gave me those sad puppy eyes, I bit my lip to stop the smile that wanted to take over my face. I walked towards him and handed him two of the muffins, he smiled down at me before leaning down and kissing me softly, my face grew warm again and someone behind us gagged loudly, I gave them the finger and leaned up to kiss Embry again as someone said, "Oooh dude, she's fierce."

I sat at the kitchen table as Emily cooked more food, I had offered to help multiple times but she refused saying that I could just keep her company because she was a bit hard to keep up with when it came to cooking. I really liked keeping her company though, she was an easy person to talk to and I had spent the last few weeks hanging out over here whenever I wasn't working at the diner or in school, speaking of which I really needed to study because I had three tests on Monday alone. **  
**

"So Elise, how long have you and Embry been together?" Emily asked briefly glancing at me.

A smile tugged at my lips as I thought back to the day that he asked me the awkward seventh grader with big glasses to his eighth grade dance.

"Three years, I had just transferred to La Push junior high and I was having a really hard time making friends because I was the weird girl with big green eyes and lots of freckles. Embry came running over to help me out when he saw some of the "cool kids" harassing me and we became super close friends after that. He asked me to be his girlfriend at his eighth grade dance to which I was his date and that was the night I realized just how catty junior high girls could be, but I mean the rest of our relationship is kind of history." I said smiling softly.

"That's really sweet and I think it's amazing that he imprinted on you, it's very rare you know and by it, I mean imprinting." Emily said as she put a pie in the oven.

"So I've heard." I said with a light laugh.

Then I stopped short as I saw a glint of sadness cross Emily's face and I suddenly remembered that Sam had left his high-school sweetheart, Leah Clearwater, for her and then it hit me. Sam only left because he imprinted on Emily, she was his soulmate and it broke her heart knowing that she destroyed her cousin with their relationship. I stood up from the table and walked towards Emily, I gave her a soft hug before I said, "It is pretty great to be able to be bound to the person you already intended to spend your whole life with, but it's even better to be able to spend it with someone as wonderful as Sam."

Emily squeezed me tightly as she let out a forced laugh, I stepped back and watched her as she scrubbed at the dirty counter till it almost sparkled.

"Emily, don't beat yourself up over something that was completely out of your control. You and Sam wouldn't be together if you weren't a perfect fit, honestly I saw Sam and Leah together a lot and there was always something missing between them. Then today I saw you with Sam and I saw the way he looked at you, I know that look because Embry has looked at me that way ever since we snuck out late one night to go cliff diving and I realized that I was in love with that dork. Sam loves you so damn much, that it will literally kill him if he has to ever live without you and that was something that was always missing between him and Leah." I said after a couple minutes.

Emily turned to me with a smile and said, "I can see why Embry is meant for you, I've never met two people who were so much alike, but still so uniquely different."

A smile pulled at my lips as I felt my cheeks heat up, she was right and I think I liked her explanation of our relationship the best. I was about to say something, but was interrupted by Paul and Jared's obnoxiously loud laughter as the wrestled their way into the house and I found myself laughing as Emily smacked both of them with a spatula and went straight into mom mode as she scolded them. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips press against my hair softly, I turned around and wrapped my arms around Embry's shoulders.

"I like these people, and I'm glad that you know them because being here with you and them is the most at home I've felt in a long time." I said softly.

"I know, I could see it on your face when I walked in and just so you know, I fell in love with you that same night." Embry said with a smile.

"Ho-?" I started.

"I heard you talking to Emily, we all did, with the whole wolf thing comes super hearing and plus we were right outside in the yard. I think you are the first person that Sam has actually liked from the moment the very first time of meeting them, so consider yourself lucky." Embry said tapping my nose.

I wrinkled my nose up and was about to kiss Embry, when Jacob appeared in the doorway looking very distraught and said, "Quill just shifted and he is seriously freaking out."

Embry pecked my lips quickly and mouthed sorry as they all hurried out to help Jacob calm Quill down, and as I watched them all disappear from view it hit me that this was what my life was going to be like for a very long time and it was going to take a lot of getting used too.

* * *

 **I really hoped you lovelies enjoyed this chapter because I had fun writing it, sorry if it seems a bit awkward or just strange, but it makes it fit with the other chapters because those too are awkward and strange! Also don't be afraid to comment and a shout out to youralphawolf for your comment on my last chapter because it made me smile and happy that someone understands my strange bond to Embry. Anyhoo I'm gone now *MUAH* ~Peace**


	4. 3am Talks

**Hi! I'm back with #4 and I really hope you dolls enjoyed #3 because I worked through sleep deprivation and writer's block to give you that one, but I also did the same with this one. Anyhoo, enjoy my babies!**

* * *

Embry

I ran my fingers through Elsie's hair as the tv screen flickered in front of me, I had muted it after she fell asleep and I tried to watch it though I seemed to be paying more attention to the way the flickering light from the tv danced across Elsie's cheek and the way it made her auburn hair shimmer softly. I wondered how I was lucky enough to wind up with a girl like her because I was definitely nothing compared to all the other guys at school, yet she had chosen me to fall for and then by some great fate the ancestors chose for us to be bonded to each other for eternity; I was beyond excited when I imprinted on her because I had already planned on spending the rest of my life with Elise and then we were bonded for eternity.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone knocking on the front door, my eyes darted to the clock and my eyebrows knitted together as I saw it was almost 3am. Who the hell was showing up here at this hour? I gently shifted Elise over so that she was laying on the couch instead of my chest and then I grabbed the blanket from the back, gently draping it over her body before I went to see who was at the door.

I moved faster towards the front door when the knocking got louder and I opened it ready to give the person a piece of my mind only to open it and find Jake standing there looking like a hurt puppy.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late but I didn't know where else to go." He said quietly.

"No, it's fine, I just was expecting it to be like Paul or Jared maybe telling me that I had missed my shift for patrols tonight." I said opening the door wider.

Jake stepped inside and looked around before turning back to me, I was about to say something else, but he started talking first.

"I was just at Bella's and I tried to tell her about us, what we are I mean, but it just wouldn't come out. I mean she knows somewhat because when she first moved back here, I told her about the local legends which at the time were all I thought they were, until now of course. She just didn't get what I was trying to get her to see though and I want her to so badly because she's my best friend man and I freaking miss her."

I watched him run his hands across his face as I tried to think of something to say, but I was drawing a blank because frankly he had this crazy crush on her and I wasn't even sure she reciprocated those feelings for him. I wasn't even sure if she was capable of feeling anything after what that Cullen leech did to her and Jake had become so obsessed with making everything about Bella that I wondered if maybe he was going crazy to some degree.

"Maybe she's not meant to understand about our people, maybe she's only meant to understand about the leeches because that's who she's supposed to be associated with." I said after a minute.

Jake stopped his pacing and looked at me like I had just committed some awful crime by saying that maybe he and Bella weren't meant for each other. I sighed heavily and opened my mouth to say something else, but Jacob cut me off.

"No, I see how you feel about this whole thing but you are wrong about Bella and I, we are going to be together and I will make sure of it."

Jacob walked back towards the door and he stopped in front of the door, with his back to me he said, "Another thing, how come you never told me or Quill about Elise before? Are you embarrassed by us or something?"

I let my eyes slide closed for a second and then I answered, "Up until I shifted only my mom knew about us, Jake. I wanted to tell people, hell I wanted the whole town to know that we were together, but Elise's grandparents didn't know if it was a good idea because after all the drama with her mother, they thought it was best to just keep it quiet."

Jake turned around at that point his face portraying his shock and I continued talking, "Look you can't tell anyone that she's staying here, only the pack knows and I'd prefer it stays that way for her sake. My mom was the one who convinced her to come move in with us last year after her grandparents tried to break us up last year and now they act as if she doesn't even exist, it's just the two of us because my mom went to go stay with her sister in Seattle after she couldn't handle me sneaking around anymore and Sam doesn't think it's a good idea for me to tell her about the whole shape-shifter thing."

Jacob stood silent for a minute and I turned around when I heard Elsie grumble sleepily, a smile quickly pulled at my face as I took in her sleepy manner. Her eyes scanned over me and landed on Jake, her face immediately changing to that of confusion.

My eyes widened slightly and I wrapped an arm around Elsie's waist as she swayed slightly and I turned back to Jake saying, "Thanks for covering my shift of the patrol tonight man, I owe you one."

"Uh yeah no problem, I'll see you at Sam's later I guess; night guys." Jake said with a quick nod.

I let out a mental sigh of relief as the door shut softly behind him, I was really glad that Elsie was still half asleep because otherwise she would have seen right through that entire thing and I would've had a lot of explaining to do.

I held onto her waist tighter as she swayed again and then I just opted for picking her up, she mumbled something unintelligible before cuddling into my chest and falling back asleep. I carried her towards my room and gently placed her in the bed before walking around it to crawl in beside her, I reached over and turned off the lamp as Elsie rolled over to cuddle into my side. A small smile spread across my face as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, my mind drifted as my eyes fluttered closed; just before I drifted off to sleep I thought I smelled a leech but I quickly brushed it off when I remembered that Elsie had scrubbed a spot out of the carpet with bleach earlier.

* * *

 **DUN! DUN! DUN! Plot twist and a bit of a cliffhanger, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and whether or not you think if there really was a leech (and by leech I mean vampire because for anyone who read the books or saw the movie you know the wolf boys called the vampires leeches quite often, plus I feel like leech fits better than vampire plus it's easier to type)! Well I'm out now, but don't forget to comment down below, love you babes! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	5. Switching Goals

**Hello loves! I feel so amazing right now because this is the best I've been at updating in a long time and I really hope you jewels are enjoying this story at least half as much as I am enjoying writing it! Anyhoo here is #5 so please enjoy!**

* * *

Elise

I rubbed at my forehead hoping that it would help to ease the headache that was insistent upon clouding my vision and making it impossible to concentrate on the work in front of me, but it did nothing it actually somehow made my head hurt worse. I groaned loudly and slammed my book shut, so much for getting this pile of homework done early in the week, honestly though I was still trying to grasp the concept that the school saw it fit to give homework over a break like seriously who does that?! Oh wait, that's right the public school system and it's stupid idea that homework helped students perform better in classrooms, though there was compelling research done that was going to prove that homework did nothing except stressed out students more and made it more likely that they fail the class.

My eyes darted towards the clock and I decided to just head over to Emily's because the guys would be showing up soon, plus she'd have food that I was in no place to be making right now. I pulled on my boots that were by the door and grabbed my jacket, tossing it on as I stepped outside, I could see the sun trying to peek out from behind the clouds and if my head didn't feel like it was being pounded on by a sledgehammer I would've smiled.

Embry only lived about a 10 minute walk from Sam and Emily's, but that soon turned into a 20 minute walk because it seemed that along with this god-awful headache was also those wonderful dizzy spells. After what felt like an eternity I finally reached Sam and Emily's, I slowly trudged through the door and Emily turned to me with a smile which soon fell as she took in my, no doubt, ragged appearance.

"Here sit down, Elise, I'll go grab some medicine real fast. Sweetie, you really should go up to Forks hospital, this is the third migraine you've had this month." Emily said rushing to my side.

She gently guided me to one of the chairs as I nodded at what she said, she was right though I really did need to go to the hospital to get this checked out, but I was terrified at what they may find. I mean what if I had some sort of crazy tumor that was growing inside my head and it was and it was actually killing me, but also completely inoperable; I couldn't leave Embry like that because he would never find someone else.

Emily came back into the kitchen then and gently placed some pills down in front of me, then she moved to fill a glass with water. I took the water from her with a tight smile and quickly took the pills chasing them with a big swig of the water, I winced slightly as the sudden movement only seemed to make my head pound more.

"Thank you." I said softly.

Emily hummed in response and I sat at the table as she went back to cooking, I leaned my head against the cool tabletop as I waited for the medicine to kick in and ease the pain in my head. My mind began to wonder over the last few months and I began to realize how much my life had changed since I'd been let in on this small town's best kept secret, the more I thought about it the more I realized that I wouldn't trade any of it for a different version of this reality because then I might've lost Embry or I might be somewhere far away from here, completely out of money and wondering why I had left to begin with.

I sat up from the table and gently shook my head in attempt to clear my thoughts, I watched as Emily cracked egg after egg then proceeded to toss the egg shells into the nearby trash bin. I stood up and walked towards her, I leaned over the counter and grabbed her watering can from the windowsill; I tried to ignore her gaze on me as I proceeded to fill it with water from the sink.

"I'm good now, Em. I'm just going to go outside and water your flowers on the porch, it's the least I can do considering all you do for me and all the boys." I said sending a light smile.

Emily let out a soft chuckle as she shook her head and I heard say something as I walked out the door.

"You never stop, Lisie and I think that's why we get along so well."

I smiled again as I began to water her plants, maybe she was right but I think it was because we both understood what it meant to love someone with our entire being and still be able to stand on our own two feet when everything around us was complete chaos. I began humming softly to myself as I watered the rest of the plants on her porch, I was just about to go inside when I heard a loud rumbling coming towards the house. My stomach dropped and I slowly turned around, only to see it was just a rusted pickup truck, Billy Black's old rusted pickup truck. I turned on my heel and came inside, I could see the question in her eyes as I placed the watering tin back on the window seal and I talked quickly and quietly.

"Bella Swan is here accompanied by Quill, which means that Jacob figured out someway to tell her."

Emily nodded and moved towards the oven as I heard footsteps moving across the porch, I opened the oven and grabbed a mitt to pull the muffins from the oven. I breathed in deeply at the wonderful aroma they wafted around the kitchen, I ignored the eyes that I could feel boring into my back and I snickered when I heard a spatula smack someone's hand. I bit my lip when I heard Embry grumble and I had barely sat the pan of muffins down when I felt his arms grab me from behind, I let out a squeal like giggle as he began to tickle me. I heard Emily laugh lightly as Embry ran out of the front door with me tossed precariously over his shoulder, I caught a glimpse of Bella and I stopped laughing as I saw the glint of sadness in her eyes. I didn't have much time to linger on it though as I was pulled away from Embry's grasp, a strangled squeak left my lips as I realized it was Jared who had grabbed me. I saw Embry running after Jared who was laughing like a madman, a smile pulled at my lips as I noticed that Embry was laughing too and not trying to hard to catch Jared and then I realized that we were moving in the direction of the beach.

I struggled to make Jared lose slight grip of me or something so I could get away, but it wasn't any help because he was way stronger than I was, I heard the waves softly rushing against the rocks and I tried to scream but all that came out was nervous laughter.

Jared ran into the water followed by Embry who snatched me from Jared and then waded deeper into the ocean, I squirmed in his arms but it was pointless. The tide had picked up some and the sudden change caught Embry off guard and we both crashed into freezing water. I could hear Jared laughing at us as I came back up gasping at the sudden change of temperature, I noticed that Embry was still slightly shocked at the sudden take down and I took that as my chance to make a run for it. I stumbled over the rocks and Jared almost managed to grab me again, but I slipped through his grasp and ran straight back down the path that led to Emily's.

I could hear the guys coming after me, both of them laughing and I found myself laughing as well because despite the fact that they both took part in tossing me into the ocean, I was just glad that through the seriousness they still found time to have fun. I stopped when I felt a rush of cold air blow past me, my eyes darted all through the trees as I tried to figure out where that burst of cold air came from and then it was there again followed by a flash of white. I felt a pair of warm arms lift me up from behind and their hand covered my mouth as they ran, all laughter and fun quickly forgotten; Emily's house came into view and Jared quickly bound up the steps and into the house, he sat me down beside Quill and spoke to Sam quickly before dashing back out the door.

Jacob and Paul dashed after Jared followed by Sam who told Quill to stay put with us, my eyes were wide and I could feel my heart racing as I stood in the middle of the kitchen. I didn't care that I was dripping wet right now or that Emily and Quill kept talking to me, even though I didn't respond. I brought my hands up to brush my hair out of my face and as I saw they were shaking, it suddenly hit me that a vampire had been so close to me, close enough for me to touch, close enough for me to smell, close enough for to see a glimpse and I was angry. I turned towards Bella my eyes wide with fear and anger, I lunged towards her and an arm caught my waist keeping me from attacking her.

"You!" I seethed.

She moved back a couple of steps and Emily stood there in slight shock at my sudden outburst.

"You are the reason that those leeches are here!" I screamed.

I fought against Quill's grasp even though it was useless, he lifted me up and carried me into the other room. Emily followed behind us, and Quill sat me down in one of the spare bedrooms, he stepped around Emily and I turned towards her; I was still angry, but not at Emily or Bella, I was angry because of the damned leeches that seemed to be everywhere now and I was in the middle of it all.

"I'm going to see if I can find you some dry clothes, Lisie. Are you okay if I go into the other room real fast?" Emily said softly.

I nodded and my eyes scanned over the room as Emily disappeared through the doorway, it was a cute room with a daybed shoved against the giant window. I heard footsteps coming back up the hallway and Emily stepped back into the room, she held out some clothes to me and I gave a soft thank you.

"Just leave your wet clothes by the door and I'll get them later." Emily said as she pulled the door closed. "Also, it's okay to be scared just don't confuse it with anger, I've been there and nothing good ever really comes of it."

I nodded knowingly and Emily shut the door, I placed the clothes on the daybed and proceeded to peel the wet clothes off of myself. I pulled on the dry clothes and wondered if the guys had caught up the leech or if she'd gotten away again, I left my clothes by the door and shivered as a bad feeling made my chest ache.

I walked into the kitchen and was immediately enveloped into a tight hug, I breathed in Embry's familiar scent and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I'm so sorry, Elise, I should've known that the redhead leech was that close." Embry said pulling back.

I shook my head to afraid to speak because I didn't trust my voice, Embry pulled me into another hug and I saw Jacob glaring at me from across the room. I clenched my jaw and glared right back, he quickly averted his gaze towards Bella and I let my eyes slide closed because right now I didn't want anyone to see the fear that was apparent in my eyes.

* * *

 ***GASP* big twist! Tell me what y'all think and I will probably have #6 later today and maybe possibly #7, but until then I would love to hear from you dolls! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hello dolls, I know I haven't posted a chapter in a while but I am here to profusely apologize for that. I am working on another chapter, but I'm stumped on where to go next because I'm trying to introduce a jacob/bella storyline alongside the embry/elise storyline and I'm drawing a bit of a blank. I will bring you an update soon, but please forgive me because amidst the impending writer's block I am also in the middle of trying to get a bunch of family stuff and moving details all organized so I am a bit scatter-brained at the moment.**

 **I figured the best thing I could do for y'all would be to give you a peek at my musical playlist for writing these chapters, here's ten songs and I'll name any others that I think of later on.**

 **1\. Eyes Closed by Halsey (stripped)**

 **2\. Most Girls by Hailee Steinfeld**

 **3\. Can I Be Him by James Arthur**

 **4\. Safe Inside by James Arthur**

 **5\. Bad Things by Camilla Cabello (ft. Machine Gun Kelly)**

 **6\. Dangerously by Charlie Puth**

 **7\. Now or Never by Halsey**

 **8\. How Not Too by Dan & Shay **

**9\. Slow Hands by Niall Horan**

 **10\. You Don't Know by Katelyn Tarver**

 **So there's those feel free to listen to any of them and some of them may seem unfitting to where the story is going, but they help to get the creative juices flowing and I'm weird so I know how strange that sounds. I swear I will try to have another chapter up soon but I'm not going to make any promises just yet.**

 **Love you babes! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	7. Bad Dreams Pt 1

**Hello dolls, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been in the process of moving into my new place and I've been drowning in work, so I am deeply sorry! Please enjoy this chapter and I will try to bring another to y'all soon!**

* * *

Embry

I felt something brush my cheek and I groaned while tiredly brushing at my face, a giggle sounded somewhere nearby and I felt the bed shift. I slowly opened my eyes when I felt someone climb onto me, I blinked a couple times before I realized that Elise was straddling me. She smiled down at me, her auburn hair was all over the place and the old t-shirt fallin off her shoulder was driving me insane. I reached up to grab her waist, but she quickly dodged my hands by rolling off the bed and onto the floor, Elise giggled as she scrambled to her feet and out the bedroom door. My feet had just hit the bedroom floor when I heard her giggling cut short by a blood curdling scream, I dashed out of the room a second too late.

The sight that greeted me brought me to my knees and I suddenly couldn't breathe or move. I was frozen staring at Elise's lifeless body precariously tossed on the floor, her once bright eyes now dead. I could smell the leech, but I couldn't bring myself to care as I felt the tears pouring down my face and then nothing.

My eyes flew open and my chest heaved as I laid there staring up at the ceiling, I reached out to other side of the bed and sighed as I realized Elise was still there, I rolled onto my side and pulled her body against my own; her hair brushed my face and I breathed in the familiar scent of peaches and honey. I pressed a soft kiss to her exposed shoulder and I heard her mumble sleepily, Elise's body shifted and she rolled over to face me.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you up." I said quietly.

"It's okay, babe." She said pressing closer to me. "I could tell something was wrong, I swear I'm not going anywhere."

Elise kissed my lips softly before cuddling into my chest and drifting back to sleep, but I couldn't fall back asleep or maybe I didn't want too, either way I was too scared to fall back to sleep because I wasn't sure that Elise would still be here when I woke up.

I walked into Emily's and gave a forced smile at the round greetings that sounded.

"Woah dude, you look like hell." Quill piped up.

I shot him a dark glare as I heavily sat down in one of Em's kitchen chairs. Quill quickly preoccupied himself with tracing the broken wooden grains across the table and Emily chose to speak up then.

"What happened, Embry?"

I didn't even realize my hands were balling into fists till I felt the sting of my nails tearing through my skin. I unballed my fist and watched as the skin slowly started to repair itself, I couldn't look up as I answered Emily, "The redhead leech she's not just after Bella anymore, she's after Lisie too. I guess it's some sick way to bring as many people down as possible, but last night I had dream that she got to Lisie before I ever sensed a threat and by the time I realized what was happening it was too late."

"Then we will do everything we can to protect Elise too."

My eyes shot up just as Sam walked through the door, his face was grim and I knew he wasn't here to bear good news.

"We're already spread thin trying to protect the land and Bella right now, we can't protect the lande, Elise and Bella. There's holes in our patrol right now and the more we spread the bigger the holes will become which becomes the perfect opportunity for that leech to slip through and nab someone, and then we failed to do what we were supposed to do." Paul chipped in.

I balled my hands into fists again and ignored the stinging sensation in my palms, I was about to say something, but Sam beat me to it.

"Elise is an imprintee, she takes presidence over Bella any day but we won't be having much of an issue with being spread thin much. Leah and Seth Clearwater have both shifted, the shock of this has caused Harry Clearwater to have a heart attack." Sam spoke up again.

* * *

 **I know it's short and I apologize, but I've gotten barely 10 hours of sleep over the last three days so my brain isn't completely working very well at the moment. I will bring part 2 as soon as everything slows down again and I've gotten enough sleep to actually be able to type a longer chapter that will make sense! Love you babies! ~Peace**


	8. Bad Dreams Pt 2

**Hi babies! I'm back with another chapter for you and the second part of the last chapter :D I really hope you dolls enjoyed the last chapter! Anyhoo enjoy this chapter and I'll bring the next one as soon as I can!**

 **P.S: If anything in this chapter is slightly different than what happened in New Moon, know that some of it was changed to comply with the plot of this story and for no other reason at all.**

* * *

Elise

I wasn't sure why I had followed Jacob back to Bella's house, but something told me that I needed too. I could see Bella and Jacob talking, it was civilized and then it looked like he was about to kiss her, she was compliant, but then she stopped and I followed her gaze. I was out of my car in a second and rushing up the driveway, I saw Jacob's shocked expression as he tried to stop Bella from running inside, but I was two steps ahead of him. I found the key just as I heard Bella's protests, I had the door unlocked in a second and I was inside by the time I heard footsteps pounding up the stone steps. Bella was protesting again, but then it stopped and I just listened, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness before spotting the switch and flipping it on quickly.

Then my eyes landed on her, her eyes were dead black and she looked terrified.

"Alice Cullen, you have no right to be here." I spoke evenly.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I continued on.

"Oh, I know why you're here and Bella is fine. I know you can smell her, she's right outside with Jacob and he is better for her, better than Edward will ever be. I know you're here for your peace of mind and nothing else, you don't want to be responsible for her death. You've seen that Bella is fine, so you should leave and report to your family that she's fine, she's healthy, and she is thriving."

Alice stood there in shock and I held her gaze, unmoving, hardly breathing. The silence in the room was deafening and I could see all the questions in Alice's eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but froze. Then the phone rang.

I stepped around Alice and walked into the kitchen, I picked up the phone and answered, "Swan residence, who's calling?"

"Is Charlie there? I need to speak to him." A voice spoke.

My eyes darted to Alice and I knew who it was immediately.

"I'm sorry, Charlie is not able to come to the phone right now, but I can take a message for him." I spoke gently, my eyes never leaving Alice's face.

"No, I must talk to Charlie! Where is he?" They said, I could hear the irritation.

"Charlie is in La Push at the Clearwater residence, helping Sue plan her husband's funeral. Bella is there as well, as an emotional support for her father, Edward. Now I am only going to ask this once, leave Isabella and Charlie Swan alone, you left and they are no longer apart of your life." I said evenly.

I heard a shocked protest and then I hung up. I turned back to Alice and gestured towards the door, fear was written across her every feature, I didn't move just waited until she left. A flash of white blew past me and I didn't realize that I was digging my nails into my palms till I felt a warm hand uncurling my hands, I let my hand fall flat and I was shocked when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Thank you, Elise. I think I might have been wrong about you." Jacob said softly.

I nodded gently as I slowly wrapped my arms around Jacob, he squeezed me tighter and I was confused for a second till I realized I was shaking. Our moment was interrupted by someone angrily storming inside and I knew who it was, I pulled away from Jacob and turned to face Bella. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I didn't bother shrugging it off, it was comforting and I was terrified right now.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asked angrily.

"That was me saving you from the people who almost killed you, Bella." I said trying to sound calm. 

"The Cullens did not almost kill me!" She screamed.

I was about to reply, but I felt Jacob tense up and I knew something was off. My eyes moved away from Bella and towards the window, I felt nauseous as I saw a flash of red move past the window.

"Bella, move very quickly towards Jacob right now." I said tensely.

I stepped away from Jacob as I continued to speak slowly, "Now Bella, this is a matter of life or death. Jacob, take Bella out the back door right now and run, do not stop for a damn thing."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob grab Bella around her waist and make a mad dash for the back door. I grabbed a knife from the butcher block and rolled up the sleeve of my shirt, I hissed softly as I dragged the blade horizontally across my wrist a couple times.

It didn't take long for the redhead leech to appear in the doorway and I knew I had just trapped myself, but anything to keep Bella alive, right?

* * *

 **DUN, DUN, DUN! Cliffhanger, sorry dolls! But I promise the next chapter will be the last of these three parts and there will be a major plot twist that no one saw coming! For now, have fun trying to figure out what's about to happen! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	9. All Bad Things

**Hello loves! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you with a chapter, its just been crazy trying to move into my new place and I don't have wifi yet and I don't always remember to bring my laptop when I'm going somewhere with wifi so please just bear with me because currently I'm working on getting wifi. Anyhoo here is your long awaited chapter!**

* * *

Embry

I barely heard Jacob's words as I dashed out of Emily's house and phased in the front yard, my paws pounded against the ground and my mind filled with everyone's voices, but I ignored them as I pushed my legs faster. I had to get to Lisie before it was too late and everything in my body screamed at me that it was too late, the border came into view and I leapt across it. I could hear voices echoing in my head, but I was to focused on getting to Bella's house to save Lisie; I growled angrily as my sense of smell was overcome by the scent of a leech. I pushed my legs faster and I heard footsteps join in time with mine, but I didn't bother trying to figure out who it was because I could see Bella's house just up ahead.

I phased back and struggled to pull my shorts on as I ran towards the back door that was wide open, I bit back another growl as the smell of leech became stronger.

I walked quietly into the house and slipped through to the kitchen, there was another smell mixed with the smell of leech and my stomach lurched as I realized it was blood. I stopped in the shadows just beyond the kitchen door, I saw Lisie drop a knife to the floor blood pouring down her wrists and dripping onto the floor. The redhead leech rushed towards her and I moved to grab her, but stopped short when one of the Cullens jumped came from nowhere and ripped her head off, I ran into the kitchen and wrapped Lisie in my arms as the Cullen leech dragged the other one outside. I pulled back and grabbed her arm that was bleeding and ripped the sleeve of her shirt, I tied it just a little above where she sliced it open before grabbing her face in my hands.

"Don't ever be that fucking stupid again!" I said shakily.

Elise nodded and I leaned down and gently kissed her lips, she moved to deepen the kiss and I was just about to lift her up, but I heard someone clear their throat behind us and I pulled away. I turned around and Jared was standing there awkwardly scratching his head with a tense smile.

"So uh the smaller Cullen leech just burned the redhead one and Charlie's going to be home soon, so you guys might want to straighten shit up and then leave." Jared said.

"Yeah, of course." I said nodding.

Jared gave a quick nod as he cleared his throat again and then he turned around and left. He had barely gotten to the edge of the woods before Elise busted out laughing at the awkward tension and I couldn't help but join because we always seemed to have an unexpected audience whenever things started heating up between us.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know it's short but I'm working off minimal sleep right now and I will definitely be giving y'all a longer chapter next time around. In the meantime I hope you babies enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to comment below! Till next time *MUAH* ~Peace**


	10. Into the Dark pt 1

**Hello loves, I'm back with another chapter and this will definitely be longer, also there may or may not be an unexpected twist that no one saw coming. Enjoy babies!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not my story nor are the characters mine, well except Elise she belongs to me.**

* * *

 _Elise_

I shook my head quickly and loosened my death grip on the steering wheel as my head was still spinning at what I had just seen. My eyes widened and I looked up just as I saw Jacob leaning in to kiss Bella. I jumped out of my car in a split second and ran up the porch steps to block the door, I could hear Bella saying something and Jacob arguing with her. My hands were shaking as I spun around blocking Bella from getting inside, Jacob's expression portrayed his shock but then minute he saw my expression he grabbed Bella's waist and carried her back to the truck despite her desperate attempts to fight him off. I watched as he climbed in whilst making sure Bella wasn't going anywhere, the truck roared to life and the tires screeched against the road as he turned around quickly.

My heart was racing and I moved away from the door just as it opened behind me, I slowly turned around and came face to face with Alice Cullen.

"Leave now, your family has already caused enough damage to Bella and her father. She's fine and she didn't try to kill herself you can tell that to Edward yourself, if he doesn't believe you then he's allowed to come see for himself but so help me sweet mary if he even fucking dares to try and contact her I will tear him to shreds myself." I said lowly.

I could see the apparent fear in Alice's face and then she was gone.

I stood there for a minute, my heart pounding loudly in my ears and my hands were shaking because I knew what was next. I quickly closed the front door and just as I heard the lock click, I felt a breeze blow past me. I dashed off the porch and ran towards my car, I jumped inside and locked the doors while starting it. I winced at the sound of tires peeling out against wet pavement and then I was racing down the street, a stop sign loomed in the distance and I saw a flash of white fly past me and I pressed the gas harder. Bright lights came from the right side and I heard a car horn accompanied by screeching tires as I flew around through the stop. My heart was still pounding in my ears and my eyes were burning from the tears threatening to spill, I saw another flash of white and I felt the first few tears fall. A figure was illuminated in my headlights and I swerved to avoid them, but then a pair of bright headlights filled my vision and my screaming drowned out the horn that was no doubt blaring. I swerved again and then suddenly my car came to a jolting stop as I slammed into a tree, the air bag hit my face and I struggled to push it away.

I could still hear a horn blaring and it took me a second to realize it was mine, once the air bag was out of my face I pulled myself out of the seat after I got the seat belt off and I moved to the back of the car where I turned around and braced my back against the back of the driver seat and slammed both feet against back windshield, it took a couple more times before it shattered and I was able to crawl out the back window. I hissed as the jagged glass pieces sliced up my arms and ripped my jeans and cut up my legs, I heard a scream come from the roadside just as I slid off the back hatch of my car, I ran off into the woods and ignored the stinging pain in my legs as I pushed them faster.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! I am so evil with another plot twist and an even crazier one than before, what do you think is going to happen? I'd love to hear your thoughts and even ideas if you'd like to throw them out there! I will say the next chapter is going to jump to Bella and Jacob so we won't hear from Elise for at least a couple chapters, have fun waiting in suspense to find out Elise's possible end! Until next time loves *MUAH* ~Peace**


	11. Into the Dark pt 2

**Hello you beautiful (and handsome) babes! Did y'all enjoy the last chapter and it's utter chaos, known as a plot twist? Who am I kidding, of course you did. I do hope you remember though that this chapter will focus on Bella and Jacob rather than Elise and Embry because you know we have to mix it up every now and then. Enjoy babies!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Only Elise belongs to me, sadly.**

* * *

 _Jacob_

I sped down the road and Bella's truck was protesting at the fast speed, but I didn't dare slow down.

"Jacob, what the hell was that?" Bella finally said.

"It was a trap, Bells." I said glancing at her quickly.

"A trap?! Elise was still back there Jacob, she could be in trouble." Bella said frantically.

My stomach lurched at the thought of her being in trouble, Embry would blame me because I was there and I just left without her. I shook my head and spoke, "No, she's fine Bells. Elise knew what she was doing, I'm sure that she's not far behind us right now."

I felt a lump growing in my throat and I felt sick to my stomach because I really wasn't sure if she was okay, all I could do was hope that she was.

The rest of the way was spent in a deafening silence as we drove the rest of the way back to Sam's house, I wanted to say something, anything, but nothing seemed fitting so we just sat in silence. I couldn't be sure if Bella wanted to say anything, but it was obvious that she was freaked out by the way she had her legs pulled against her chest and that she wouldn't stop looking out the window at the landscape blurring past her. I turned into Sam's driveway and from the corner of my eye I saw Bella relax her curled up position, I stopped the truck and turned to face her.

"Jacob, what is going on? Why is everyone stretching so thinly to protect Elise and I?" Bella asked softly.

"The redhead leech isn't just after you anymore Bella, she wants Elise too and we haven't figured out why the leech wants her. We just know the leech does and we have to do everything we can to protect Elise because she is an imprint." I said watching her expression.

I watched the color drain from her face and she spoke quietly, "Jacob, you just left Elise there without protection knowing that Victoria is after her. We have to go back for her, now!"

"Bella, we can't because if you remember she's also after you and the last thing I need is to lose both people we're supposed to be protecting at once. Elise, is smart and I'm sure she's fine, she will be here sometime soon and you'll see. Let's get you inside where you'll be safer." I said evenly.

Bella didn't move for a few seconds and then she opened the door, I followed suit and we walked up towards Emily's house. I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was off as I climbed up the porch steps and I knew Embry was going to try and kill me for just leaving without making sure Elise was okay, and honestly he had a right too because she had been the last thought on my mind after I saw the panic written across her face earlier. I needed her to be okay though because Embry didn't deserve to lose her, she was good for him and even though I was still hurt over the fact that he didn't trust me enough to tell me about her sooner, I was still happy he found her.

* * *

 **Uh oh... So what do we think of this chapter loves? Do you think I did representation of Jacob and his thought process in New Moon about the importance of Bella's safety over everything else? Let me know in the comments below and I will try to get back with another chapter soon! Till next time *MUAH* ~Peace**


	12. Into the Dark pt 3

**Hi loves! I know the last few chapters have been a little short and I apologize for that, I will definitely try to make this chapter longer but I won't make any promises because I like keeping y'all in suspense. Though it is nicer when there's more to read than just a couple short paragraphs and some vague dialogue, so I will definitely try to make this one longer. Enjoy babes! Also I apologize in advance if Bella comes off as out of character because I'm writing her in how I imagine she would be with Jacob and not how she was with Edward.**

* * *

 _Bella_

I was sitting at Emily's kitchen table while she moved around the kitchen mixing different bowls, checking food on the stove top and inside the oven. I had offered to help a few times already and each time she declined, saying that she had it, but it was obvious she needed help. My eyes darted towards the living room where everyone was gathered and talking in hushed whispers, Elise hadn't showed up and its been over four hours since Jacob and I left my house. I could see Embry glaring daggers at Jake and I didn't blame him because Jake had left so quickly and without even bothering to make sure Elise was okay, I looked away when Embry's gaze flitted to me. I traced the grains of the wood with my eyes and I tried to ignore the gaze boring into the side of my head, it was a heavy gaze and I was almost tempted to look up and meet it, but I didn't.  
I wasn't even going to look up from the table till I heard a painful yelp come from the other room followed by a frantic voice, I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw Embry crash to the floor convulsing violently as if he were having a seizure. My hands were shaking as I clumsily climbed to my feet, the guys were all talking at once and a few of them were trying to move Embry onto his side like Sue was telling them too. I looked away from the scene when I heard a high pitched squealing coming from a pot on the stove and I ducked past Emily to calm whatever was boiling; I grabbed the pot roughly and hissed when hot water splashed out, burning my hand and wrist. I placed the pot on a burner that was off and quickly turned off the scorching hot one, I grabbed the potholder discarded on the counter and pulled the burning muffins from the oven. I grabbed another potholder with my free hand and laid it on the counter before I placed the muffin tin on it. I closed the oven door and leaned against the counter with a heavy sigh as I pushed my hair back from my face, I moved towards the living room when I realized that everything had gone quiet.

Embry was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands and Emily was crouched down in front of him, everyone else was standing around with worried expressions and I could see a few of them quietly talking. I slowly backed away and then turned around on my heel, I walked towards the door and slipped out as quietly as possible. It was dark outside and I realized that Jake still had the keys to my truck, I silently cursed myself before stepping off the porch and walking towards the pathway through the woods.  
I knew the beach was somewhere through the woods and if I remembered right, this path would lead me straight there. As I carefully walked along the pathway my mind kept straying back to the fire I had seen in the water just before I blacked out, but I couldn't figure out why or even how there would be a fire in the water. Then it hit me, there wasn't a fire, Victoria had been in the water, she had been close enough that I could've reached out and touched her. That must've been how Jacob was able to find me so easily and why Victoria didn't end me right then, she must've followed Jake and I back to my house, but how the hell did Elise know that she was there?

I shook my head to clear it and in the distance I saw the moon reflecting off the water, I quickened my pace only to trip over a root in the ground. I scraped my hand against the rocks on the ground and then pushed myself back up. I started my way back towards the beach, I happened to look up towards the cliffs in time to see a small silhouette leap off the tallest one and dive straight towards the roaring waves.  
My stomach dropped and I turned on my heel, running as fast as I could and tripping occasionally, I made my way back towards Emily's house. I pounded up the steps and burst into the house, my heart was in my throat and I was breathing like I'd run a marathon instead of barely a mile. Everyone's eyes were on me as I breathily spoke, "The beach, cliffs, person. I think Elise just jumped off the big cliff, I couldn't see very well because it was dark, but I'm sure it was Elise."

I let out a heavy breath and leaned against one of the chairs, Jake hurried to my side and I waved him away because I wasn't dying or anything though I felt like I was, I mean goddamn I don't think I've ever run like that in my whole 18 years and that's kind of pathetic now that I think about it. In just a few short seconds, the entire house was cleared of these overgrown teenagers, well I mean not completely because Emily, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sue and I were still here, but the most of the overgrown teens and Sam had dashed out the door to head to the beach.  
Once I'd finally caught my breath and I didn't feel like I might die anymore, I began to wonder why Elise was even up there to begin with and why she thought it was a smart idea to leap off a cliff into crazy, deadly waves. My mind was racing as I took a seat in the chair, that I had been using as a support, maybe she didn't have a choice, if Victoria had been at my house and we left Elise there, then Victoria would've just went after her because she couldn't get me.

I stood up suddenly and the chair I was in fell over, four sets of eyes were on me as I spoke shakily, "Victoria, she would've gone after Elise since she couldn't get me. Victoria is out there somewhere right now."

Jacob was out the door in a second and Sue rushed to my side as I swayed suddenly, this was all to much to handle and there was so much happening at once. Someone picked up the chair I'd knocked over and Sue helped me sit down, I stared wide-eyed at the floor and I heard a plate click against the wooden table, but I was in to much shock to even bother with whatever had just been set down beside me.  
This was all my fault, if I hadn't ever gotten involved with the Cullen's then none of this would've ever happened. James would still be alive and Victoria wouldn't be out on this crazy vengeance mission to avenge her mate.

* * *

 **And scene! Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I know I already apologized if Bella seemed out of character, but I'd like to apologize again and say that whenever she's with Jacob I feel like she's more herself than she ever was with Edward, which is why I've written her slightly different here. Anyhoo babes, don't be afraid to comment and I will be back sometime with another chapter and we will be going back to Elise and Embry, I'll keep you guessing of who it will be next chapter. *MUAH* ~Peace**


	13. Alarming Disclosures

**Hello loves! I'm back with another chapter and I'm bringing you back around to Embry and Elise, I really hope you enjoyed the suspense of the last chapter because we're picking up right there! Strap in and enjoy babies!**

* * *

 _Elise_

My heart was pounding violently against my chest and my legs were burning from how hard I had been pushing them, I didn't dare look back. I didn't know what was there, I smacked a branch out of my way and winced when I felt thorns tear at my skin. I could see the night sky peaking through the treeline ahead and I quickened my slowing pace, I was just about to break through the last few trees when I felt a cold arm grab my waist and snatch me off the ground. I screamed as loudly as I could, but it didn't travel very far because I was breathing to hard. I struggled against the stone grip around my waist and I jerked my head away when I felt something cold against my neck. The sudden movement seemed to stun her and I was able to slide out of her grasp, my knees hit the rocky cliff and I ignored the fire that ripped through my skin as I pushed myself up and raced towards the edge of the cliffs. I hadn't completely thought through what was going to happen after I dove off, I could see the waves crashing wildly against the banks and I prayed with everything I had that someone would find me before it was to late.  
It hadn't been a good idea on my part to dive off the cliffs, especially knowing that I wasn't a strong swimmer, but it was already to late to second guess myself. I sucked in a huge breath before the icy waves encompassed my body, I tried to swim against the current but it was pointless. My body was flung here and there violently, my eyes burned from the salty water and I watched the bubbles my breath blew out of my mouth as my back was slammed harshly against a rock. Black spots filled my vision and my limbs were growing numb from the freezing water, I could see myself sinking and I tried to swim, but my body was to numb from the cold. I let go of my last breath just as the black overtook my whole vision, just before I completely blacked out I felt a strange tug on my arm and I was to tired to fight off Victoria anymore.

I coughed violently as my eyes fluttered open, my vision was filled with blurry spots as I tried to sit up, someone helped me sit up and I coughed again. My nose and throat burned from all the salt water pouring out, I looked around when my vision cleared up and Embry was crouched down beside me while a few of the other guys all stood around. I could see the relief washing over there faces as I sat there, Embry pulled me tightly against his chest and I lifted my arms to wrap them around him, I buried my face into his chest as everything from tonight finally hit me. Hot tears spilled down my face and a sob built in my throat, but I pushed it down because I was not about to have a full on breakdown in front of everyone, I breathed in Embry's scent as his grip on me tightened and I couldn't even began to wonder what condition he'd be in if Victoria had gotten to me. Someone cleared their throat and I pulled away from Embry slowly, I wiped at my face and looked up just as Jacob walked up, my eyes darted back to Embry as I heard him growl lowly. I reached a hand up and placed it against his cheek, he looked back to me, leaning into my touch and I nodded gently. Embry grabbed my hand and kissed it softly, I turned back to Jacob, I nodded for him to go ahead and he spoke quietly, "I'm sorry Elise I ne-"  
I cut him off right then, "No, don't apologize, I knew that she was going to come after me and I got away. I knew what I was doing, so you are not allowed to apologize, despite what Embry says or thinks."  
I placed my hand over Embry's mouth when he tried to say something and Jacob nodded as a few of the other guys snickered, they shut up quickly though. I had no doubt that Embry was glaring at them and I bit back a smile because he was absolutely adorable. Sam walked up and all heads turned to him immediately and he shook his head solemnly, my stomach dropped because that meant Victoria was still out there.

* * *

 **BOOM! I couldn't help myself so I had to leave you with another cliff-hanger, please enjoy the suspense and don't be afraid to comment! I love hearing from y'all! Till next time! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	14. New Developments

**Hi babies! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but my life has been insane! I just recently had to move, again and before that where I was living, I had no internet and when I did have internet I was working! BUT! I am here now with your long awaited next chapter and I really do hope y'all enjoy it and I will try to have the next one up a lot sooner than this one!  
Enjoy my darlings!  
**

* * *

 _Embry_

I gently combed my fingers through Elise's hair as the tv screened flashed in front of me, but I couldn't concentrate on what was on. My mind kept going over those hours that Elise had been missing and how terrified she must've been running for her life. She had passed out again not long after getting back to Emily's and Sue had insisted that we take her to the hospital in Forks because we couldn't be sure of all the damage had been done to her body while she was on the run.

We had taken her and now here she lay in the hospital under 48 hour observation because the doctors were concerned about the extreme whiplash she had sustained when her car wrecked. There were police officers standing guard outside the door, but I knew they would be of no use if the redhead leech decided to circle back around for Elise tonight. Some of the guys were patrolling the woods around the hospital and I knew they would do everything to make sure the redhead didn't get inside, but I still couldn't help the worry that was making my body ache thinking about the things she may do if she were to get her hands on Elise.

I slowly climbed off the bed and paced the room, running my hands through my hair wondering why in the hell the redhead leech even wanted anything to do with Elise to begin with?

She was only after Bella for revenge because that Cullen leech had killed her mate and to make him suffer she wanted to kill Bella, but that didn't explain why she wanted Elise.

Unless it was because of the other leech we killed, he must've been a friend of hers. No, that wouldn't make any se- wait, that's it! He wasn't just a friend, he was her second-in-command, he was the reason she was always two steps ahead of us and now with him gone she's falling behind. The redhead leech needs another second-in-command which would make Elise the perfect target because she know all of our strategies and plans.

I started towards the door and stopped short, I couldn't leave Elise alone because if she woke up without me here I know she would freak out and have a panic attack.

Dammit, I needed to let Sam know about this though and I know he's not home. I could tell Emily, shit I can't tell her without putting her in dangerous position.

I looked up when I heard the door open and I immediately took a defensive position in front of the bed Elise was in, a low growl was building in my chest.

"Look, I come in peace. I just came from Bella's and I know about Victoria, I know everything. I want to help, we all do and I was told this would be the best place for me to come." He spoke holding up his hands defensively.

"I would've thought you would insist on staying with Bella, Edward." I said lowly.

"She didn't want me there, she was the one who told me to come here. I know that Victoria is after your imprint and I just wanted to offer to stay with her for a while, so that you could go home and get some rest." He said quietly.

"I won't leave her side, I almost lost her last night and I am not leaving this hospital without her with me." I said fighting the lump in my throat. "But there is something you can do, tell Sam that the redhead is after Elise because we killed her friend, the one with the dreads, and now she wants Elise because she would be the perfect second-in-command seeing as she knows our plan."

Edward nodded solemnly as he turned towards the door and I heard him whisper, "You're welcome." as he disappeared down the hallway.

I collapsed into the chair nearby and my head fell into my hands, I let a yelp suddenly because it felt like my chest had just collapsed as it was being consumed in fire and then I heard the loud noise coming from one of the machines hooked up to Elise.

I ran towards the door and threw it open, my vision was blurry and I could see the officers panicking as I begged someone to help her.

Nurses rushed towards me as my legs collapsed and I saw doctors and nurses go running into Elise's room with a cart just before my vision went black and my head cracked against the linoleum.

* * *

 **I know it's a cliffhanger, but I know you guys secretly love them because I know I definitely enjoy writing cliffhangers! I would love to hear y'alls thoughts on this chapter and if you think Elise will live or die?  
Until next time my pretties! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	15. Solid Ground

**I feel like such an utter disappointment right now because it takes me forever to update these days and it's not like I'm forgetting about y'all, it just feels like everything in my life is such a train wreck and I am still trying to recover from the sudden impact. On a different note, I am here with another chapter and I immensely apologize for the terrible delay and I do hope y'all will find it in your hearts to forgive me because I come with the other half of the cliffhanger and the answer to a very important question. The question of whether Elise lives or dies..  
Enjoy my pretties!  
**

* * *

 _Jacob_

I found Embry in the only waiting room that Forks Hospital has, he sat with his head cradled inside his hands and I could feel my heart in my throat. I couldn't bare to think of the condition I'd be in had the situation been reversed, Embry he's always been the strong one, but seeing him in this condition and how warn down and broken he seemed; it suddenly dawned on me that he didn't deserve this, I mean nobody deserved this, but he especially didn't. Embry was always carrying his own weight plus whoever else he offered to help out and for years he had been protecting Elise from the horrors of her life, while also trying to carry his mom in her dark times and then this happened.

I didn't understand how he managed to do all of that without falling to pieces, but standing here now, seeing him like this; he was never far from losing it all.

"Mr. Call?" Dr. Gerandy asked.

I stepped to the side just as Embry looked up, he noticed me and I saw a flash of something in his eyes that I didn't recognize just before he turned towards the doctor.

"That's me, is there any news?" Embry asked, he sounded exhausted.

"She's awake, but still groggy and she's asking for you. I can take you to her, if you'd like." Dr. Gerandy spoke evenly.

"Thank you, but I'll head there myself in just a minute."  
Embry flashed a forced smile and Dr. Gerandy nodded before turning on his and leaving.

Embry turned to me and my stomach dropped, I deserved whatever hell he was about to let loose on me.

"I'm still pissed that you left her behind like that, but I understand why you did and I don't blame you." Embry said softly.

I started to say something, but he held up his hand and spoke again.

"Did Edward get to back to any of you with what I found out?"

"Yes, Sam sent me here to check up on you and Carlisle said that it would be safer for him to monitor Elise at the Cullen mansion, but that the decision is up to you and Elise to decide whether you believe it's a good idea." I responded quickly.

Embry shook his head and let out a strained breath, "I can't make that decision for Elise, but I would be more than willing to let Dr. Cullen monitor Elise because as much as I hate to admit she is much safer there than here. Give me some time to convince her to go to the Cullen place and would you mind getting someone to take us out there, I don't trust these woods and if that redhead leech were to come back I wouldn't be able to hold her off very well while also trying to protect Elise."

I nodded and a look of slight relief crossed Embry's face, he gave me a slight nod as he headed towards Elise's room and I felt a slight weight falling off my shoulders knowing that we were on good terms again.

* * *

 **Okay so its still a bit of a cliffhanger and I hate to do that to y'all again, but it's in the early hours of the morning and my brain is foggy from the lack of sleep I am suffering from and I can't find the cord to charge my laptop right now. Love you guys to pieces, I will be back at some point with more. *MUAH* ~Peace**


	16. There Was Never a Choice

**It's been a minute since I brought you the last update and I am extremely sorry that its been taking me so long to update. I've been having a very hard time even popping out one sentence since I had to move back home and I know its because of the big cloud of negativity that seems to loom around me whenever I'm around my father for to long. That's beside the point though and I am definitely going to try to update more often.  
Please enjoy this new chapter.  
P.S I've become aware that there are quite a few differences between my story and the original Twilight series, like the fact that Quil doesn't actually join the pack until the third book and also when Bella first came to Emily's it was Jared and Embry who brought her and I'm pretty sure I said Quil. Nonetheless, I am aware of these facts but just bear with me because it will all make sense soon enough.**

* * *

 _Bella_

I scrubbed the stove and my eyes darted to the clock on the wall as I waited for Jacob to come back from the hospital. I let out a sigh as I realized the stove-top wasn't going to get any more clean than it was, I moved towards the sink and sprayed the bleach inside it before I began scrubbing at it. My eyes were watering from the chemicals and I could feel my head swimming from the large amount of cleaner I'd inhaled, but I needed to do my best to stay busy so that I didn't think to much about the situation I was now stuck in.  
I had been surprised at my own self when Edward showed up here and my first reaction was to tell him to leave, I remembered clearly the look on Jacob's face at the words that had left my mouth and the way Edward's face had fallen. I had never imagined that his return would make my chest ache and my stomach lurch in a way that had so many times left me curled up on the floor a gasping, sobbing mess. The minute I had seen him, his last words rang so clearly inside my head and the way I had spent hours upon hours searching for him through those woods till I finally gave up and laid on that cold ground till Sam Uley found me that dreadful night. All those months I had missed because of me mourning a person who chose to leave me in the worst possible way, I was pissed when I saw him standing there because he had this steel grip on me, an invisible control of my entire life and when he left I lost myself for a while. I had just started to find who I was again, all thanks to Jacob and then he had the nerve to show up here as if I owed him an explanation for my insane actions over the last few months.

I sat the bleach on the counter and leaned heavily against the sink as I let out a heavy sigh, my eyes darted towards the clock again just as someone knocked on the front door and I rushed towards it, tripping over my own feet as I reached to open the door.  
Jacob stood there in all of his tall glory and I threw my arms around him without much of a thought, he seemed thrown off by my sudden action but then his arms wrapped around me tightly and somehow I knew that I didn't have a choice to make because I already knew the answer.

"Everything okay, Bells?" Jacob asked me, I could see concern swimming in his chocolate eyes.

"Everything's great." I said with a smile. "How's Elise doing?"

Jacob gave me a strange look as we stepped inside the house, but he didn't broach the subject any further.

"Elise had just woken up, I didn't see her though. I talked to Embry and we're on good terms again, he understood why I had done what I did and he said he would've done the same thing. He was going to talk to Elise about staying at the Cullen's place and letting Carlisle keep up any more care she may need because at this point that's the safest option for her, until she's cleared to back home with Embry. As for you, I think it would be best for you to be in La Push as much as you can between school and work because with the Cullens back, I can't protect you here without breaching the treaty." Jacob said as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Okay, I'll make something work." I said sitting down beside him.

Jake looked at me with a shocked expression, his eyebrows knitting together as he spoke, "Wait, seriously? You don't want to be with that Cu-"

I cut him off.

"No, he left me Jacob and it's taken me some time to realize that I should have never let him have that kind of control over me that he did. I went to a very dark place and I lost who I was for a while, but then you came along and you've helped me more than I ever wanted you to have too. You were the sun when I thought I was going to be in the dark forever and its you Jake, its always been you. Being with you, it's as easy as breathing and I can't believe that I had been so blind to this for so long."

Jake was out of his chair and lifted me up in a hug, laughter filled the kitchen as he spun me around happily and for the first time in what felt like years I could feel my heart beating wholly in my chest. He sat me down, but his arm never left my waist as he leaned down and captured my lips with his, my heart swelled inside my chest and my entire body felt warm as I stood on my tiptoes and my arms wound around Jacob's shoulders. He pulled away to soon for my liking, but he quickly leaned down and pecked my lips softly.

"Charlie, just pulled up and as much as he likes me I doubt he'd like us standing in the middle of his kitchen having a full-on make-out session."

A smile tugged at my lips and Jake's arm fell from my waist, but I caught his hand as Charlie walked inside the house. His eyes flitted towards our intertwined hands and I saw a smile pull at his lips, but it was gone as soon as it was there.

"Jake and I were just about to head down to La Push, I promised him I would help him finish a project for school." I said as Charlie shuffled towards the living room.

"Okay, have fun kids. I'll probably just order a pizza, the game's on tonight so I'll be here." Charlie said shooting another look to our still intertwined hands.

"Sounds good, see ya later dad." I said pulling Jake towards the door.

Charlie waved lazily at us just before I heard the TV turn on in the other room.  
That definitely had been a big difference than any time I had told him I was going to do something with Edward and I liked this reaction so much better.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoy this update, I did my best to make it much longer than the last few ones have been and I hope I succeeded. For all those hoping that Jacob and Bella would get together, well here's your dream come true they're finally together. What does the future hold for these two now? Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Love you guys! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	17. 2nd AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's note!**

 **I know that I mentioned something about this in the last chapter, but I figured I'd go ahead and make an update to pointedly talk about it because though no one has outright mentioned I have a feeling that it's in the back of everyone's minds.**

 **I have kind of sped things up in some parts of this book, completely unintentional by the way.  
One thing being that in an earlier chapter I said that Quil had already shifted though it isn't actually until the third book when he shifts and I have also mentioned that Victoria wants Elise as her second-in-command, though we all know that's why she created Riley because he knew his way around Forks and blah-blah. Honestly it's only meant as a suspicion as to why she wants Elise, the real reason is going to be revealed in time because I like to add a little mystery and suspense to the story. As for the Volturi that come at the end of the battle in Eclipse, some things are going to be different because in this version Bella has chosen Jacob which means that the Volturi have no clue she even exists because well Edward never went to Volterra since Alice was able to get to Edward before Rosalie could tell him and he saw Bella still alive in her thoughts, but then he also went to see for himself which in the end meant the return of the Cullen's into the story.  
As for Elise going to stay at the Cullen mansion till Carlisle clears her, well this is also going to be a way to see into her past because all that's been revealed of her past is that she's lived with Embry for a little over a year after her grandparents practically disowned her for choosing Embry over them and that she had only moved to La Push when she was 13.  
Keep an eye out for the next chapters because there's going to be a lot about Elise that is revealed that nobody, except one person, saw coming. **

**Love you babes tons! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	18. Secrets Upon Secrets

**I am trying to update as much as possible to make up for all the times that I left y'all hanging waiting for me to update!  
** **So please do enjoy this new update and wait for the exciting twist of events that is about to happen.**

* * *

 _Elise_

I watched as the trees moved past us and tried to ignore the nausea that was bubbling in my stomach while the car wound down the driveway to the Cullen mansion. I could feel Embry tracing circles on the back of my hand and I gently squeezed it, he squeezed back and I turned to look at him as the sound of a garage door opening filled my ears. I knew he could see the fear in my eyes and all of my instincts were telling me to run, but I knew that it definitely was a bad idea.  
I shakily climbed out of my car and Embry was at my side in a second, gently helping to guide me into the house; my heart was pounding wildly inside my chest, I could hear it echoing inside my ears and that terrified me knowing that I was entering a house full of vampires.

Carlisle had been the one who'd driven me back to the house and him I was most comfortable around because somehow, despite his icy skin and strange topaz eyes, his compassion made him seem almost human. As we stepped into the house, Carlisle's wife Esme walked into the room with a soft smile on her face and I was frozen in place as I stared at her, I felt the color drain from my face and my stomach drop. My legs went numb and Embry caught me before I hit the ground, I had a strange sense of tunnel vision because I couldn't focus on anything I could hear people talking to me and see figures and shadows moving around me as I was laid on the couch, but I couldn't focus on any one person; then without any warning my vision went black and I slipped into an unconcious state.

 _3 years earlier_

I could feel the wind blowing through my hair and feel the heat on my skin as I leaned out the window of the car that was flying down the highway. I couldn't remember where we were, but I knew it had to be somewhere in Texas because I could smell the familiar scent of blue bonnets and cedar trees in the air. My mum said something, but I couldn't hear her over the roar of the wind so I sat back down in my seat and buckled the seat belt as I turned towards her, I started to ask her what she'd said and was interrupted by her blood-curdling scream and the sound of squealing tires. I followed her gaze and I let out a scream as I saw a semi skidding on it's side straight for our car. There was a deafening crash and then we were flying, the car landed on the ground and the sudden impact threw my mother through the windshield and the last thing I remember was seeing the blood seeping from the back of auburn hair and the gash that ran down the cheek of her heart-shaped face. I woke up a couple weeks later in the hospital and after hours of being poked and prodded and relentlessly questioned, I was told that my mother was dead and I would be moving to Washington to live with my grandparents that I barely knew.  
I only knew that I didn't want to live with them so while I spent another month in the hospital recovering from the accident, I did some searching through all of my mum's old things and I discovered that I had a brother who lived in the same small town of La Push. I snuck my chart from the nurse's station the night before I was discharged and I forged my grandma's signature on the discharge sheet and I left with the hospital with $400 to my name, I took a bus all the way to Port Angelos, Washington and I managed to convince a cabby to take me to the address down in La Push. My heart pounded against my chest, as if it were trying to break free from my chest and I took a deep as I hobbled up the steps onto the front porch of my supposed brother's house. I knocked on gently on the door and winced at the pain it caused my bruised knuckles, the door opened and there he stood just almost as tall as my mum had said he would be. I had no doubt he was my brother when I saw my mother's familiar dark green eyes looking down at me, though his were filled with confusion at the sight of me.

"Can I help you?" He asked slightly unsure.

"Yes, you can actually. My name is Elise Uley and I think you're my long lost brother." I said with more confidence than I felt.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? I couldn't help myself I just had to leave this as a cliffhanger, they're just so fun to write! Do y'all think Embry knows? And we all know that in Breaking Dawn it's revealed that there was an affair and either Embry or Jacob is the half-brother of Same, but I thought it'd be more fun to mix change that up a little and make it that neither one is related to him and that he actually has a secret sister instead. Let me know your thoughts and I will be back with more at some point! Love you lots! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	19. The Uley Mystery pt 1

**I know I left the last chapter with a substantial cliff-hanger and I'm back to bring you with the other half, I am going to mix things up a bit here though by doing Sam's POV so just bear with me because he seems like he'll be a hard character to mirror perfectly. Also don't forget the fact that this is like three earlier than the current point so he's still in high school and not a wolf yet.  
Please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_3 years earlier_

 _Sam_

A knock sounded on the front door and I stood up from the table to answer it, my stomach dropped at the person standing in front of me. Auburn hair with soft curls, freckles scattered across her face and the same green eyes I had, the same eyes that my mother had. I tried to mask my emotions, to hide any sort of recognition towards the girl in front of me because she looked exactly like my birth mother despite being a whole head shorter and I knew exactly who this was in that moment.

"Can I help you?" I asked, I sounded unsure of myself.

"Yes, you can. I'm Elise Uley and I think you're my long lost brother." She said with all the confidence in the world.

I was at a loss for words as I stared down at this girl, she never broke my gaze and she stood there waiting for me to say something. Another voice broke through our stare-fest, it was my mom, the one who hadn't abandoned me.

"Sam, whose out there?" She asked.

I tried to think of something as I heard her walk up behind me, but it was to late. Mom's eyes landed on Elise and I watched the shock cross her face before she quickly composed it and looked to me for an explanation.

"Mom, this is Elise Uley, Mia's daughter." I said venom coloring my tone.

Mom looked back to Elise and a soft smile graced her face, then she suddenly pulled Elise into a hug and it was my turn to be shocked.

"I am so sorry to hear about your mother, Elise. Despite everything I never did blame her for my ex-husband's behaviour, she had no clue he was married when the affair started." Mom said pulling back. "Please, excuse Sam's rude behaviour, come on inside honey. I bet you're starving after that long trip from Austin."

Elise stepped around me and went to sit down at the table as mom flitted around the kitchen grabbing things to cook something up. I took a seat across from Elise and I suddenly noticed the almost healed bruises that covered her face, her right arm was bandaged pretty tightly and she only had a duffel bag with her. I was broken free from the slight trance by the sound of her voice.

"I was in an accident about a month ago, the accident that killed our mother. I was a lot worse off than I am now, though it still looks pretty bad, I guess that's what an eighteen-wheeler can do to you."  
I opened my mouth to say something, but she continued on.  
"I know, I'm probably the last person you want to see Sam. You blame my mom for your dad leaving years ago, but I swear to you that my mom hasn't seen him since you were born. I've never met my father and the way my mom used to talk about him, I don't think I ever will. Sam, look you're all I have left besides my mother's parents and I'll completely understand if you decide it would be best for me to ignore your existence and just live with them. All I ask is that you at least give me the chance to know my brother."

I looked at her and some part of me wanted to get to know her, but I knew that we couldn't provide her the kind of life she deserved and that made me think it would be best if she didn't have anything to do with us at all.

"Elise, I'm sorry but I don't think I can give that to you. I think it's best for you to go to your grandparents because I can't give you the kind of life you deserve." I said evenly.

I could see the hurt in her eyes as I stood up from the table and walked out of the house with my mother calling after me.

 _Present time_

I stood in the living room of the Cullen house, waiting for Carlisle to come back from checking on Elise. Embry had talked to Billy and told him about Elise's strange reaction to seeing Esme, Billy had then contacted Carlisle and found out that Elise had blacked out seconds after seeing Emily and that she seemed in distress; but even in the distress she kept mumbling my name, begging me to come back. When Billy had told me this, he advised me to call a meeting at the Cullen place immediately to clear this up.  
Now everyone was in the living room, waiting for an explanation to the growing strangeness of the current situation. I could feel eyes boring into me and I had no doubt that it was Embry, he hadn't stopped watching my every move since I arrived and I didn't blame him because of how things seemed to currently come across. No one, not even the council knew that Elise was my sister, it wasn't even something I had ever planned on happening. My mother knew, but she never said anything about it at my request and because she knew the kind of havoc it would wreak on the reservation when it was revealed that she wasn't my real mother.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, that I'm leaving you with another cliffhanger I honestly wasn't intending to do that this time around, but my dad has a stick up his ass about something that I don't give a flying fuck. Nonetheless, here is another part to the Sam and Elise Uley mystery siblinghood, I will definitely be bringing another part to you later tonight! Love you doll faces! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	20. The Uley Mystery pt 2

**Okay so I was asked why Sam and Elise's brother/sister relationship was such a secret and it's because Sam's father, Joshua Uley had an affair with Elise's mother, Mia, and she became pregnant with Sam. Well Mia was 19 at the time, barely out of school and she was terrified so when Sam was a few weeks old, Mia's parents took him from her while she was asleep and took him to Joshua and Allison Uley, who were having trouble conceiving (in this storyline) and told them they now had a child and to never speak of who the true mother was. Mia ran off to Texas where she met a man who promised to help her out however possible and soon enough they were married, but he turned out to be an abusive drunk and four years passed of this life until Mia found out she was pregnant so she used a poison that would be untraceable and mimic the effect of a heart attack. Then she ran and had Elise, only to perish in an accident 13 years later.  
** **Now that you understand more of the backstory, _I hope you enjoy this chapter my babies._**

* * *

 _Embry_

My eyes never left Sam as he paced the living room in the Cullen leeches house, I understood his uncomfortable demeanor but I shook that from my head because he had a hell of a lot explaining to do about why Elise was mumbling about him in her sleep. Carlisle took a seat in a chair at that moment and everyone shifted slightly, all eyes trained on Sam even Billy was watching him, no one dared say a thing because we had no idea what secret he was about to spill except maybe Edward.

"The reason this impromptu meeting has been called because of something that happened years ago, a secret that started with my father and ends today with myself and Elise." Sam said evenly.

I could sense the confusion everyone was feeling in the air, it was like an electrical buzz inside the room that had everyone on edge.

"Most of you don't know this, but before I was born my father had an affair and the woman it was with was Elise's mother. She was 19, barely out of school and curious about everything the world had to offer and my father offered to teach her more about the world for a price and as eager as she was to learn, Mia agreed to his price. Things got complicated when she realized that she was pregnant and her parents were infuriated, even moreso when they found out who the father was because he was a married man at _the_ time. Mia is my birth mother, a few weeks after I was born her parents took me away from her while she slept and took me to my father, they told him that I was his problem now but that Mia was to never know where I was because she was not capable of caring for me and they weren't about to help her raise a bastard. Mia ran off after I was taken from her and she never came back here, I'm not entirely sure what happened with her after that all I know is that 3 years ago Elise showed up outside my mother's house looking like she'd been in a horrible accident and she had, her and Mia had been in a pile up on a Texas highway, the wreck claimed Mia's life and left Elise an orphan in her grandparents care. My mother knew who she was almost immediately after seeing her standing, but I knew that her grandparents wouldn't want her to even know of my existence so I told it was best to go back to them and act as if I never existed. Everything was going seemingly well until Elise was kicked out by her grandparents because they didn't approve of the choices she was making and then Embry imprinted on her, I knew then that there was no way to hide this anymore because at some point the truth was going to come out." Sam continued on.

I was pissed because Elise had kept this from me like I wouldn't be able to keep her secret. I got up and stormed outside, I could feel the eyes boring into me as I slammed the front door behind me, but I didn't care. I took off running and phased, my paws hit the ground and I pushed myself to go faster; all I could see was red clouding my vision and then I felt someone else phase and I knew who it was almost immediately.

 _Embry, you can't blame Elise for this. She never told you because she was trying to keep you safe from the wrath of her grandparents, her choosing to stay with you wasn't the main reason they kicked her out. I'm the reason that she can never step foot in her home again, they found at she knew and they were infuriated._

I stopped running and turned to face him.

 _What are you talking about?_

 _Embry, they thought that you were her long-lost brother and they wanted you dead. They vowed to find you and kill you themselves because they thought you were going to tell the entire reservation about what happened with Mia. Elise came to me that night and she was terrified, I told her to go to you and only tell you that they didn't agree with her choices and that she was no longer welcome to come back. Then I went and took care of her grandparents, they left town six months ago and I just never knew how to tell her because I've always believed that she hated me since the day I sent her back to them._

I was speechless as I stood there staring at him.

 _She needs you, you're the only thing that has been constant in her life. She heard all of it, Embry and she came running downstairs looking for you. Go back to her before you lose her for good._

Sam didn't need to say anymore I raced back towards the house, hoping and praying that she wasn't trying to leave because he was right I couldn't let myself lose the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

 **Okay so I know this chapter is shorter than y'all would like, but I just really felt like leaving this as a cliffhanger because secretly I love writing them and also something's coming in the next chapter. Something that no one is prepared for.**

 **Stay tuned for more you beautiful souls, love you guyses! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	21. Canada pt1

**So... I realize I went AWOL for a while there and just left y'all with this huge ass cliffhanger and the promise that an insane twist was coming, all I have to say is that I honestly kept coming back here trying to decide what to write, but there was nothing and then my relationship ended on a whim and it took all of my energy just to get out of bed for work and then matters got worse when I found out I was pregnant only to lose the baby a week later, so yeah its been a bit of a hellstorm since I last updated. I have not forgotten about this story or y'all and I really do love writing this story because sometimes I even surprise myself with what I end up writing out for a chapter. I really hope I haven't made anyone lose interest with my inconsistent update schedule and I can't even begin to apologize for that, but I hope you guys accept this chapter as an apology.**

* * *

 _Bella_

I locked the door to the shop and waved to Mike as I climbed into my truck, I leaned my head against the steering wheel as I tried to ignore the burning sensation in my chest, it had felt like this ever since I found out the Cullen's were back in town and the only time it ever ceased was when I was with Jacob though it felt like I rarely ever saw him since we discovered that Victoria wanted Elise as much as she wanted me. I jumped when the sound of my cell ringing broke through the gentle tap of the rain against my windshield, my eyebrows knitted in confusion as I saw it was Charlie calling.

"Dad, is everything okay?" I answered.

"Bells, please tell me that you're with Jacob or Billy. I've been calling their house for the last half hour, but the answering machine keeps picking up." Charlie said, his voice sounded strained.

"No, I'm not, but Jake told me that he and his dad were going to the Cullen's house for something. Dad, what's going on? You never call me on my cell." I said, worry coloring my tone.

"Bella." I could almost see the color draining from his face. "Please tell me that Elise is out of the county hospital and safe."

My stomach dropped, I didn't know if she was the last time I'd heard anything was when they were trying to decide to hide her out at the Cullen mansion till she was in full health and they were able to sneak her and Embry up to Canada until Victoria was eliminated.

"I don't know dad, I think Dr. Cullen offered to take care of her out his place because county needed to release her due to overcrowding since she wasn't critical anymore, but I never heard if the decision was finalized. Dad, I'm going to ask one more time what is happening?" I said trying to ignore the quiver in my tone.

If Elise was in trouble and something else were to happen to her, Embry would probably die of a heart attack.

"Isabella, I need you to get over to the Cullen's as fast as you can because there is a very bad man looking for Elise at this exact moment and he's claiming to be her father. I'm going to hang up and call the hospital to get them to stall him as long as they can while I try to get a warrant out for his arrest in this state. Bella when you get there, you make sure that get Elise and run North, towards Canada and I want you to follow them all the way to the border to make sure that girl is safe." Charlie said firmly.

The line clicked off and I turned the engine over and sped out of the parking lot, my truck groaned as I pushed it go past 50 but I didn't care because if there was anything I was going to do, it was make sure that Elise was safe for Embry's sake.  
I almost missed my turn into the mile long drive and I gripped tightly on the steering wheel as I bounced painfully across the bumpy drive. My truck lurched to a stop as I slammed on the brake and through it into park, I didn't bother turning it off or closing the door as I clumsily jumped out of the truck and rushed through the downpour into the Cullen house. A roomful of shocked expressions turned to take in my soaked appearance and I spoke quickly.

"Elise, is in more danger than anybody knew. A man came storming into Forks Police Station almost an hour ago demanding to know where Elise was and when questioned about why he needed to know he claimed to be her father, they sent him to the county hospital and Charlie's trying to get a warrant transferred to this state so they can arrest him cause he's wanted, but that could take hours which we don't have. We're taking her to Canada tonight and I need everyone's help, all treaties and century long enemy bullshit put aside because all that matters is Elise's safety now."

Everyone stood around various expressions of shock being displayed on their faces, except Jasper he was smirking and I smiled lightly at him.

"You heard the gal." He spoke up. "All bullshit aside, Elise and Embry are going to Canada ahead of schedule."

The house erupted in a chaotic buzz and I leaned heavily against the wall.  
This was all so much and it never felt like it was going to end. I felt a familiar presence walk up beside me and I leaned into him, his arms wrapped around me and for those few seconds all I could focus on was the warmth emitting from his body and how his presence was enough to calm my racing thoughts and erratic heartbeat.

"Bells, you're a lot braver than you give yourself credit for you know that right?" Jake said softly.

I grimaced and shook my head, I'm really not.

"No, you just make me brave Jacob Black. You know the mess I was after he left, I was practically a zombie till you came along and made me feel alive again. " I said looking up at him. "I don't know where I'd be without because you always bring me back from the edge."

"You came to me Bella, you helped yourself without even realizing it." Jacob said softly.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips and my body erupted with a surge of electricity that left me wanting more of his kiss, but someone cleared their throat and I pulled back my face flushing bright red. I tried to hide the grimace that pulled at my face when I saw it was Edward, I felt Jake tighten his grip around me and the burning in my chest began to dissipate.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're ready to sneak Elise and Embry to Canada and I was told to see if Bella would be accompanying them." Edward said stiffly.

A low growl sounded in Jake's chest and I grabbed his hand and held it tightly while I spoke.

"I'm not staying in Canada, but I am going. Charlie wants me to follow this all the way through, but I have to be back for school on Monday." I said evenly.

Edward nodded and darted off while I turned back to Jacob who had gone stiff beside me.  
His eyes were darker as he stared down at me and I could feel him shaking, he was mad. I reached my hands up and placed them on either side of his face as I stood on my tiptoes and placed a kiss to his soft, plump lips. I felt his body loosen underneath me and his arms wound around my waist as he melted into the kiss and in that moment I knew I'd made the right decision about him and I wondered how I'd ever been blind to the pure radiance holding me now.  
I pulled back and bit back a smile at the pout that formed on his lips, I placed a light kiss to his lips before whispering.

"I'll be back, swear. I promised Charlie that I'd make sure she made it to Canada safely and since you're always doing the saving let me have this moment and I promise that when I get back I will spend every second I can with you. I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you more Bella Swan and I'll be here waiting until your back and safe in my arms."

A smile pulled at my lips and I reluctantly pulled away from his warmth, an ice cold hand grabbed mine and a shiver ran up my spine. In the moment I walked away from Jake I felt like I was leaving half of me behind and I prayed to whoever was out there that he would be alive when I got back because I would surely die if I lost him.

* * *

 **AND SCENE! I really hope y'all like this chapter and more of the insight into Bella and Jacob's evolving relationship, the next chapter will be from Jacob's POV before we switch back to Elise and Embry. Also how do you think Elise's dad found out about her? I'd love to hear y'alls ideas in the comments down below and again I apologize for the suuuuuuuuuuuuuper long break in updates. Love you babes! *MUAH*~Peace**


	22. Canada pt 2

**I'm a super shitty person and I keep beating myself up for not updating like I should, I'm pretty sure I've cost myself the entire audience that was reading this because I've been horribly inconsistent and I know that this chapter is supposed to be in Jacob's POV, but please bear with me because I had an idea for a new chapter and to see a little bit more into Elise's life and past and a way to get Bella and Elise to bound since they both feel like outsiders in the imprint side of the pack.  
Again I can't even begin to apologize for pulling another disappearing act and I really hope you guys enjoy this update.**

* * *

 _Bella_

 ** _Canada_**

I tried to hide my surprise as we pulled into an apartment complex, but I could see the slight smirk that played on Embry's face and I knew I'd given myself away.

"It's my mum's old safe house, we used to sneak up here to escape my dad. She knew the owners somehow and they always kept an empty apartment for her when she needed an escape, they never charged her and when I called they told me that it was still her's in their eyes and always would be, but since she's gone its mine. I haven't been here since- its just been a while and I'm just glad they still kept it around." Elise said quietly.

She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes which I just realized were a vibrant green that reflected an unspoken trauma and suddenly I just wanted to protect her however I could because she didn't deserve the hell that life had served her.  
Jasper parked the car and everyone began filing out into the foggy day, my mind was still focused on Elise and I watched as her figure disappeared down the pathway. She was about the same height as me, maybe an inch or so shorter and her hair was the same auburn color as mine but it was in a crazy disarray of soft curls and I found myself slightly envious considering mine was straighter than a board and not to mention her complexion was a soft ivory caramel with freckles that were scattered across her cheeks and nose like perfectly placed dots. Elise, she was a cute girl in-cased with a soft beauty that had anybody falling at her feet not to mention the childlike faith and kindness she spread everywhere she went and I wondered how someone with such a broken lifestyle like her's could contain so much optimism with the touch of reality stricken wisdom.

"Earth to Bella."

I jumped, I didn't realize I had become encompassed in my own world and I felt my face flush red as I turned to Embry.

"They're already inside, you got a little spaced out there. You alright?" Embry asked.

I could hear the worry in his voice and I knew he was keeping an eye on me as a favor to Jake, I could feel the warmth spreading through me at that thought.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking. Can I ask you something, about Elise?" I said my voice getting quiet.

Embry's eyebrows knotted together and I could see the worry written on his face.

"What about her?"

"Do you know what happened with her dad? Or anything about him really? I noticed how she trailed off when she mentioned the last time she was here." I said softly.

Embry let out a slight chuckle as he answered.

"Lisie, doesn't talk about her dad to me or anyone Bella. All I know is that he's a very bad man and he has arrest warrants in multiple states, but they can never get enough evidence to take his case to court."

I nodded silently, I chewed on my bottom lip as I tried to think of a way to get Elise to open up to me.  
I started up the pathway, but a hand grabbed my arm and I turned back to Embry.

"Bella, she shuts down whenever anyone brings him up. I don't know what he did to her, but I know she's traumatized and I know that she still has nightmares so bad that I've been woken up by her screaming sobs. Please don't make her relive it when she's awake too, if she opens up on her own that's fine, but don't push it. Lisie, is finally starting to heal and she doesn't have so many nightmares, I'd hate to see her hurting like that again." Embry said, his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

I nodded firmly and turned to walk inside the apartment, as I thought about how to get Elise to open up to me without feeling pressured because something told me if I could get her to talk, maybe just maybe I could get her onto a stand and have her dad put away for good.

* * *

 **Okay so i know it's a cliffhanger, but I'm exhausted and my body is aching so I'm gonna try to get some sleep and hopefully bring you the next part soon. I love you peeps! *MUAH* ~Peace**


	23. Elise's Father

_Okay so I'm more than aware that I've been gone for an uber long time and I seriously don't know how to make it up to you guys, but I'll do everything I can to try and do just that.  
_ _I did just recently move and so I'm finally getting settled into a new place and I'm about to start working again so it may be a while between updates. I swear though that I will not go months between updates because I actually really love this story and all the characters, writers block and adulting both just happen to be a bitch to deal with.  
_ _Anyhoo I love you peeps thousands and I will let you read this long awaited update._

* * *

 _Jacob_

 **La Push**

It'd been hours since Bella had left with Embry and those Cullen leeches, I knew they'd arrived because Embry had already checked in with Sam but I'd yet to hear anything from Bella. She'd told me she would have them bring her back today, but something about the way she said it didn't sound like she would. I knew I didn't need to worry about her and the Cullen leeches because when we'd been there she'd hardly paid any attention to them, let alone HIM, Edward Cullen the reason for Bella's catatonic state for so many months.  
I think it had more to do with Elise, her presence could be pretty captivating almost mesmerizing and it was easy to be around here because she wasn't judgmental, she has such a gentle nature despite all the trauma she's lived through. I don't think Embry intended for us to know most of what we know about her, but its hard to hide your thoughts when you shift, most of the guys have developed a protective older brother mentality with Elise except there's something about her that intrigues me because despite her soft demeanor she's perfectly capable of holding her own and it's almost like she has a sixth sense for somethings. I don't think she's dangerous, I just think there's something that she's keeping hidden from even Embry and it concerns me slightly because it could be something huge, something that could completely change everyone's lives and its disconcerting to think that Bella may get caught up in Elise's mess amidst her own drama.

My train of thought was interrupted by a phone ringing and I immediately answered it, "Bella?"

"Hey Jake."

A wave of relief washed through me as I realized she was okay, but I felt my stomach drop as she continued.

"I'm not going to come back, at least not for a while. Elise needs someone outside of Embry to be there for her and I want to try and help. Embry said he'll come back later tonight and Jacob, I'm good, swear. I'll be back in a few days, you stay safe, I'm not ready to lose you."

 _Bella_

 **Canada**

I hesitated before knocking on the door, I could see Elise sitting on the window seat, she was staring out into the forest behind the apartments. She looked so young and innocent, it was hard to believe she was only a year younger than me.

I jumped when I heard her voice, "You don't have to stand out in the hall, there's plenty of room on this seat for the two of us."

Her vibrant green eyes looked my way and I felt my cheeks flush tomato red as I spoke, "I wasn't trying to hover, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You were pretty quiet the entire drive up here."

Elise's gaze dropped to the carpeted floor and she shifted on the seat, folding her legs underneath her before she motioned for me to come sit. I made my way across the room slowly, unsure if she was about to share something with me or if she just wanted some company.  
I slipped my shoes off and sat on the window seat, legs folded underneath me in the same manner as her. I adverted my eyes to the window, letting her talk when she was ready. We sat in silence for a while before her soft voice broke through the silence, she sounded so small, childlike, scared even and I could feel my blood start to boil at the thought of what her father may have done to her when she was just a kid.

"My father he wasn't always a bad person, or at least that's what I like to tell myself because for as long as I can remember he's been an awful man. He used to beat my momma, it was awful I used to hide in the back of my closet wishing upon the stars that he would just disappear but he never did. As I got older it wasn't just my mum he was hurting..."

Her voice broke and that was when I noticed she was crying, I reached out for her hand and I was shocked when she grabbed mine. Elise met my gaze and all I could see was pure fear lighting them up.

"It's okay, you don't have to continue." I said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"No, I do. I'm so fucking sick of carrying this around with me and if I ever told Embry, well only the spirits know what he'd do then." Elise said shakily.

I squeezed her hand again as she took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was 3 the first time my dad beat me and it wasn't just an ass whooping so bad I couldn't sit for a week, I mean he beat me so badly that I was in the ICU for 3 months and in a coma for one of those. It only got worse from there, I still have scars to this day."  
She pulled her hand from mine and lifted up her forearm to show me a tattoo that I'd somehow missed, but my eyes were immediately drawn to the jagged scar that ran from the top of the daisy to her elbow and my blood was boiling again.

"He gave this to me when I was 6, that's when he started getting creative. My mother hadn't finished supper when he came home from work and he was already in a pissy mood, she was terrified and her hands were shaking so hard the she dropped a bowl of piping hot chili and the bowl shattered, the chili went everywhere and my mum got 2nd degree burns on her legs. Her breaking that bowl pissed my father off so much that he decided to teach her a lesson by harming me, he took a broken piece of the bowl and sliced my arm open."

Elise's hands were shaking and I could see the tears flowing openly down her cheeks now. I was raging and I wanted to find this man and murder him, how the hell could he harm a helpless child like that?! Especially his own damn child!

Another shaky breath left Elise's lips as she continued, "It only got worse after that, the things he did... the things he did were horrid, I wouldn't wish them on anyone. The last straw and what really drove my mother to get away from his was when I was 11, she was at work and I was there alone with him. I was getting ready for bed when he barged into my room and before I could even comprehend what was happening he'd ripped my bottoms off and i was trapped underneath him."

Her entire body was shaking and I could see she was terrified, hearing this only wanted to make me destroy that monster even more than before.  
I squeezed her hand reassuringly to let her know it was okay.

"I wa-was trapped underneath him and everything that was happening hurt so bad, I started crying and I was begging him to stop. I kept telling him that he was hurting me and he just laughed, he kept on laughing until he was finished. I just remember laying there bleeding and covered in his semen, that's how my mother found me and she took me to the hospital, where they performed a rape kit and when I was finally able to shower I was in there forever trying to wash him off of me. I scrubbed my skin raw and I'd run the hot water completely out, but I still didn't feel clean. I still don't sometimes and I know it worries Embry especially when I wake up screaming, but the doctor's told me it was normal to experience PTSD after something so traumatic and it makes sense I guess; the worst part is that he won't go away for what he did, the rape kit was lost and its been to long now for me to press charges now."

She sounded so scared and I wanted to reach out to hug her, but I didn't want to cross a line I wasn't sure was there. I jumped slightly when she gripped my hand tightly, her eyes were wide as she stared at me; there was a fierceness in them, a fierceness I'd seen before and I knew that she'd be okay given the time to heal.

"Bella, my father he couldn't of possibly known where I was not unless someone told him, I haven't seen him since the night. If he knows that my mother is dead, then he's going to think that he has legal custody of me, but he doesn't he and my mother never got married and he never adopted me. I can't go back to him, he'll just hurt me again." Elise said frantically.

"I swear to you that I will not let that happen, ever. Do you hear me, Elise? I will make sure that you're safe and protected from that monster. He will never hurt you." I said strongly.

I was taken aback when she engulfed me in a hug, she was much stronger than she looked but I found myself melting into it because it seemed like she needed this more than I did and I wanted to do anything I could to help her. She deserved it, after everything she'd been through she needed more people in her corner.

* * *

 _Alright my babies, I hope you enjoy this update and again I am deeply sorry for how long its taken me to bring you this update. Please feel free to leave any comments down below, I love hearing from you loves! *MUAH* ~Peace_


End file.
